


5 Times Natasha Helped Peter Parker (In School)

by RomanogersSHIP



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Brother/Sister Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Everyone in guy Peter’s school has a crush on Black Widow, F/M, Fluff, Minor Sexual Content, Peter Parker is everyone’s favorite little bro, capwidow - Freeform, possesive steve, romanogers - Freeform, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: The 5 times Black Widow comes to help Peter during,after and before school.





	1. Ride To School

Peter woke up extremely late. Maybe if he took Mr.Stark’s advice and didn’t play video games with Clint all night, last night he wouldn’t be running late for school. Today was even more crucial because it was the first day of his sophomore year in high school and he didn’t want to get a late mark on his first day.

 Jarvis had to reset his alarm several times just to wake him up.

 It was 7:50 a.m. His 1st period class started at 8:15. There was no way the city transit would get him to school on time. He did have the opportunity of getting his own personal driver but Mr.Stark didn’t want him to be too spoiled because we all know where that leads and he wasn’t old enough to drive so looks like the city bus was his only option. With the way it runs he’d be lucky to reach the end of 2nd period. Today really sucked.

 Peter rushed out into the kitchen hoping to at least grab a granola bar or something. That’s when he saw Natasha sitting down by the counter filling out a report.

 Ever since Aunt May went on a long term business trip in Europe, and Peter living with the avengers. Him and Natasha have gotten quite close almost like mother and son or older sister and younger brother. He’s even gotten into the habit of calling her aunt Nat as well.

 “Hey aunt Nat, I’m running really late to school can you please please _please_ give me a ride?” Peter asked entwining his hands together for emphasis.

 “Yeah, let’s go” Natasha quickly signed her name on the last file and put in back in the manilla folder.

 

 

If there was one thing Peter loved most about getting rides from Natasha was how cool it made him look in her sleek corvette, not as cool as her but still pretty cool. Natasha pulled up in front of the school. Peter grabbed his bag “Thank you so much” he said opening the door. He made his way over to his best friend Ned who was shocked to see Peter in such an awesome car. Ned was about to comment on it but Flash Thompson, his bully, beat him to it.

 “Hey Penis Parker! Nice ride! You get dropped off by your pimp?” Now everyone who was about to enter the school were all focused on Peter and Flash, waiting for Peter to respond. Ned nudged him as the driver stepped out of the car. The gorgeous red haired beauty, with dazzling green eyes stepping out of the car, looking sexily badass in her black leather jacket,white shirt,tight black jeans and heeled velvet knee length black boots.

 Flash’s and everyone else around, a pretty big crowd, jaw’s dropped open. Some quiet murmurs starting to form all around them

 

“Dude it’s the black widow”

 “How did Parker manage to get a ride from her?”

 “She’s looks even hotter in person”

 “You think her and Captain America are dating?”

 “Her car is so awesome”

 “Omg I love her shoes”

 “Just the shoes? I want the whole outfit”

 “You think she’ll sign my retainer?”

 “Cap is so lucky”

 She handed him jacket and Peter smiled sheepishly “Thanks”.

 Natasha smirked “No problem, let me know if you need a ride home ‘kay?” Peter nodded she kissed his cheek and told him to have a good day at school, even playfully winking at Ned who’s face turned beet red.

 All eyes still on her as she stepped back into her corvette reviving the engine before speeding off. Ned turned to Peter “Dude! I want a ride from black widow!” Peter laughed, suddenly he became a little more popular. He had a feeling this year would be better than the last.


	2. History Report

It was 4th period history class. The class had been working on history reports for about 3 weeks now. Peter worked real hard on his. His topic was about World War II, he even got Cap to be his primary resource for all the information.

 “Alright Peter, you’re up next to present” Mr.Bolak said as MJ sat down. Her report was on the historic Civil War. Peter and his past endeavors thought she was talking about _another_ civil war but she wasn’t. It was on the American Civil War. Peter searched through his folder for his papers.

That’s funny he could’ve sworn he put them in there this morning.

 Peter laughed nervously “Uh just a sec” He picked up his bag and began searching through it vigorously.

 Flash Thompson groaned throwing his head back “Come on Parker hurry the hell up already”. Now Peter was beginning to panic. He didn’t have it, and he couldn’t present in tomorrow because tomorrow was the first day of Spring Break. Well when all else fails..stall.

 Peter folded his hands “Mr.Bolak that’s a uh-lovely new hairdo you have there”. He started at Peter blankly. Telling a male teacher that his hair was lovely? Shit, he needed some better stalling methods

 Ned leaned in and whispered “Dude what are you doing?”

 “I don’t have my report-“

 Mr.Bolak spoke up, Peter flinched at the sound of his voice “We’re all waiting Mr.Parker, please don’t waste anymore time and get up here”

 “Y-yes sir” he stammered. There was still a few parts of his reports that he remembered so at least he wouldn’t get a completely failing grade.

 “The events on World War II are-“. Interrupting him, there was a knock on the opened door to the classroom. Peter turned and seen Natasha wearing a stylish wrapped tan trench coat, that stopped about 5 inches above her knees. and black heeled red bottoms, her long red hair beautifully curled. Wherever she was going, Peter guessed it must’ve been pretty damn important, and in her hands were some papers.

 “H-hello Agent Romanoff how may I be of assistant to you?” Mr.Bolak spoke up, much like everyone in the class, couldn’t take his eyes off the red-haired beauty. The guys practically drooling and the girls studying her looks and confidence so they can practice that when they go home.

 “Wait a minute. Mr.Bolak did you just stutter?”MJ asked with a smug look, threatening to take a picture of the blushing teacher.

 Ned gasped “Mr.Bolak you never stutter”

 “Hi Black Widow!” Flash yelled, his voice cracking in the moment. Welp puberty was a bitch.

 “Hey” she replied smoothly. Flash felt like he was about to faint. “Peter you left these on Cap’s desk” she smiled handing him his papers. Peter’s heart got lighter, the weight on his chest removed as he received work that was worth 40% of his grade.

 “Thank you so so much” he said graciously.

 “Anytime kid” the corner of her lips curling up slightly as she sighed. walking out of the classroom.

“Ms.Romanoff a word please!” Mr.Bolak called before she disappeared out the door. Natasha turned around waiting for the teacher to continue. What he was about to ask was kinda a long stretch but what the hell, as his students were saying these days. You only live one. “My lunch starts in 40 minutes, would you like to accompany me in some coffee?”

 Peter felt bad for his teacher. If Steve was here, the teacher would be in for one hell of a lesson . Natasha smirked, what better way to let a teacher than with the truth. “I would love to but I have a hot date with Captain America right after I leave” and with that she walked out the classroom, the sound of her heels clicking down the halls fainting away as she got further.

 “Hey Mr.Bolak” MJ called out holding up an impressive drawing of teacher on his knees crying as Black Widow and Captain America skip off into the sunset “Heh heh, it’s you”.

 

 

 


	3. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set Before the first 2 chapters READ THE NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME this chapter is timelined before the first two chapters. So no one knows that Peter actually knows black widow.

Peter and Ned were in the boys locker room changing into their gym uniforms. Coach Mallard says there’s supposed to be some special guests today and Peter really wasn’t looking forward to it, because whenever Coach says there’s gonna be “special guest” it’s always some old dude who talks about how he could’ve made the league if he hadn’t hurt his knee, which everyone knew was a lie.

 “So does the Stark internship mean you get to meet some of the avengers?” Ned asked. This was like the billionth question about his fake Stark internship but he had to keep answering or else his secret identity and alias with the Avengers might get turned into suspicion

 “Um yeah-yeah I’ve met some of them”

 “Really? Did you meet Thor?” This was actually a surprise. Peter’s hasn’t met Thor yet. Which was strange because Mr.Stark says he usually comes and goes from Asgard, more going than coming in Peter’s opinion.

 “No, I haven’t, but I met other cool Avengers like Falcon,Captain America,Black Widow”

 “You met black widow?!” The whole locker room got quiet from Ned’s outburst.

 “Yeah I did..” a crowd started to form around Peter, boys started asking random questions at the same time.

 “Is she a natural red head?”

 “What shampoo does she use?”

 “Are her eyes greener in person?”

 “Is she and Captain America a thing?”

 “Has she ever modeled before?”

 “Can she really walk silently on gravel?”

 “How tight is her catsuit?”

 “You think she’ll thigh choke me if I ask her to?”

 Peter stuttered after every question, an ensemble of ‘uh and um’. To make things even worse, the school’s bully Flash Thompson stepped through the crowd. “Oh come on, you guys really gonna stand there and believe this idiot actually met Black Widow? I mean look at him. Would she ever take the time out of her day to see him?”

 The guys mumbled agreeing with Flash, walking out the the locker room calling Peter a loser and a liar.

 Peter closed his locker, his entire attitude turned moody. He felt a pat on his shoulder “Hey dude, I believe you” Ned said

 “Thanks man” Peter watched as Ned held out his hand initiating their infamous handshake.

 

 

 Coach Mallard blew the whistle “Alright ladies and gentlemen settle down!” The students turned their attention to the coach “Like I said these past couple of days we were going to have a couple of special guests. So It’s my honor to present Mr.Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America and Ms.Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow!”

 The whole gym erupted in shocked words and expressions as Captain America and Black Widow entered the gym. They weren’t dressed in their superhero costumes. Cap had on a grey Nike compression shirt that expressed his muscular figure causing the girls to melt into a puddle of estrogen. For bottoms he had on black gym shorts. Widow wore a black mesh sports bra that hinted just a little bit at her cleavage. A little bit or not the guys didn’t care they’d take whatever they can see. She also wore black nike leggings.

 So this must be why Coach Mallard made everyone leave their phone on the locker rooms. So they wouldn’t get distracted and try to take pictures of the two heroes. Peter ducked his head a little. He knew how much Widow likes to embarrass him so he tried to dance away from her vision a little bit, but being a master spy/assassin always had its perks.

 “Good morning everyone” Cap said his voice booming throughout the gym. The guys hoped that their voice would sound at least as deep Cap’s voice when they got older. “Today Widow and I will be answering a series of questions from you. Whether it be on fighting villains,life as an aven-“

 “Are you two dating!” A random girl asked. Her voice was extremely perky and flirty.

 Cap looked at Widow who had her eyes still on the crowd smirking. “After we answer your questions then we’ll demonstrate some moves for you”

 “Their totally dating. Watch this” the girl whispered to her friend “Can you two kiss”

 Steve looked at the girl confusedly. What’s up with these horny teenagers. Natasha looked amused at the question, this girl was hilarious.

 “Now now they don’t need to do that”Coach Mallard interrupted “Unless..they want to”

 “Do you?” Steve asked quietly

 

“It’s fine Rogers” Natasha put her handsup to the nape of Steve’s neck and pulled him down “it’s the most innocent thing we’ve done all week anyway”she whispered on his lips, before closing the space so that his lips were officially on hers in front of everyone. It wasn’t long, they were still in front of a group of adolescents so they pulled away after a good 5 seconds. Steve’s still puckered lips as she pulled away did not go unnoticed by the crowd.

 Steve cleared his throat “Next”. He’d definitely get her back for talking dirtly to him. He couldn’t even contain the smirk that was showing on his face

 Flash raised his hand “I have a question for Black Widow” Natasha looked in his direction, noticing the slight stumble he did when he had her attention.

 “What is it?”

 “Do you really know this nerd Peter Parker?” Flash asked with a smug look on his face pointing to Peter who mentally slapped his forehead, why on Earth would he mention his name, Peter felt immense regret when he saw Widow smirking playfully in his direction. Great now he was going to get embarrassed in front of his entire gym clas-

 “Yeah I know him. Cap knows his, Iron Man knows him, we all know him. He’s a very handsome kid”. Ned whispered to Peter.

 “Dude did black widow just call you handsome”. Natasha winked in Peter’s direction. Was the atmosphere different or did the girls find Peter to be a lot more handsome?


	4. Carnival Fundraiser

It was night time, not too late like around 9:00p.m. The crowds of kids enjoying the carnival styled fundraiser for the school was an awesome idea, financially aided by none other than Tony Stark. After hours of persuasion from Peter, persuasion was also another word for begging but in the end it worked out. He even begge- persuaded Natasha, Steve,Clint,Sam and Bruce to run some booths.

 Clint was promoting the ring toss, Bruce at the test your strength bar, Sam in charge of the bottle throws. Steve and Nat were teamed up at the at the dunk tank. Steve was soaking wet water glistening down his muscular abs, pubescent teenage girls everywhere swooning. Natasha didn’t have an ounce of water on her, whoever threw the ball at the circle always missed due to her intense stare. It was like she was staring into their soul, their dunk tank was a hit! Especially since many twisted minds of the male students wanted to see Black Widow wet, the rest of the male attendance didn’t care, seeing her in a bathing suit was more than enough to fulfill their fantasies.

 Peter spotted Tony in the crowds every know and then, whenever he seen him he was with another female teacher flirting with them. 

 It was a great event, everyone was enjoying themselves. Even the goth kids were having fun taking all their anger out on Bruce’s game.

 Peter’s phone rang, he looked at it and seen Ned’s face on the caller I.D.

 “Ned why are yo-“

 

“ _Peter?! Oh my god, dude, Liv’s kissing booth is opened!”_

 “What! Ned where are you?”

 “ _Like 20 feet away from you”Peter looked in Ned’s direction and saw him waving._

 “Ok good stay there I’m on my way”

 “ _I swear on my life Peter Parker I will not move a mus-“_

 

“Where’s the booth” Peter said in front of Ned. He hung up the phone and pointed towards the booth next to the cotton candy machine. Peter’s eyes widened, there was like 50 people in line whether it be freshmen,sophomores,juniors even some seniors and...Flash Thompson. Their was a loud cheering coming from the dunk tank area when Natasha cheated and pressed the dunk tank button sending Steve into the water. Peter put his attention back on Ned “How is there so many people in line already? I thought you said it just opened!”

 “It might’ve opened maybe 15 minutes ago..but I hadn’t noticed until now I swear” Natasha spotted Peter from afar looking distressed. She called Clint and Sam, who were taking a break, to fill in. She pulled Steve and went over to Peter.

 “I can’t believe this” Peter looked at his watch “The carnival is closing in 15 minutes I’ll won’t be able to get a kiss from Liz by then”

 Natasha appeared next to Peter with a shirtless super soldier’s arm around her shoulder “Everything alright Parker?” Natasha asked concernedly. Ned mouth dropped. The Black Widow. In a bathing suit?! This was the best day of his life.

 “No, I wanted to get a kiss from Liz but the line is filled with guys and the carnival closes in..” Peter checked his watch again “10 minutes!”

 Natasha thought for a second. “I really didn’t want to get wet tonight ” she sighed.

 “Wet? What are you talking about you’re dry?” Peter said. Natasha leaned up and whispered in Steve’s ear, a smirk appearing on his handsome features. Natasha walked back to the dunk tank, pushing the button so Clint got dunked into the water allowing her to sit on the board.

 Steve then cleared his throat and yelled “Hey! Black Widow is gonna get dunked in the tank by me!”

 All the guys lined up for the kissing booth turned their head in Cap’s direction. Hey if Captain America was saying it then it must’ve been true. All of them ran to the dunk tank to see Black Widow get wet in her bathing suit. Flash, who was next in line, was the first to reach the dunk tank area.

 Peter smiled as Natasha sent him a go motion with her head slightly smirking back at him. Peter walked to the booth wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.

 “Hey Liz” he said nervously. Liz smiled seeing her academic decathlon teammate put $5 in the box for a kiss.

 “Hey Peter, looks like you’re my last customer” Liz turned the open sign to close. Peter took a deep breath as Liz closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Slowly leaning into it until his lips and contact with hers. It was fireworks sparking. They pulled away at the sound of loud cheering and thuds, as most boys fainted to the floor when Natasha came up from the water like a majestic goddess. Steve handed her a towel.

 “So, do you have any more plans on you to getting wet tonight?” He whispered deeply in her ear, obviously making a joke about them having sex tonight.

 Natasha bit her lip, trying to restrain herself from pouncing on him, he knew she loved it when he spoke like that to her “I have a few ideas”


	5. Homecoming (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter

Homecoming is one of the most important events in a high school students prom, except for prom but that was saved mostly for juniors and seniors. Right now Homecoming was the most important thing in Peter’s high school life... except for regents and schoolwork, keeping his secret identity hidden—homecoming was big deal! You have to know who you’re taking, who you’re gonna hang out with when your date goes to see her friends, what are you gonna wear, how are you gonna convince the avengers to be chaperones because you idiotically told the whole school that they’d be there. Just because he worked for Tony Stark, got dropped off by Black Widow, Had Black Widow hand him some papers, and receive compliments from both her and Captain America did not mean that they were gonna to now at his every commands. They were Avengers. Superheros who had avenging to do. How could a nerdy kid like Peter Parker persuade them into making an appearance at homecoming.

”Yo Parker!” Flash called out to Peter who was at his locker putting away his books. Even though Flash was a pain in the ass, Peter wasn’t gonna let his insults get to him today. He couldn’t wait to get home, Mr.Stark got him this really awesome tux and promised him he’d style his hair just like his. “That was some stunt you pulled at the assembly yesterday. Promising that the Avengers are gonna chaperon? You think just cause you’re aquantinces with the Avengers that makes you cool?” In most cases yes that would make him extremely popular but to the eyes of normal students Peter just works for them and now _with_ them like how it actually is. Even when proving that the Avengers knew him he still wasn’t the most popular guy in school.

”They’re gonna be there.” Peter continued to put his stuff away and grab the things he needed for his next period class. It was really a bad mistake, making promises in front of the whole school without having the proper confirmation. They had lives too. What if Steve,Natasha and Clint get sent on a mission? Or if Tony has a huge business meeting with the board of directors? It’s quite possible that Thor could fly off to Asgard any time of the day. Sam could be off visiting vets, people who risked their lives everyday to take sure the country was safe. And Bruce could be on the brink to finding the cure for cancer, which is much more important than any high school dance.

”Yeah Right! Just because you’re their water boy Parker doesn’t mean that they’ll show up just cause you asked them to”. When Peter didn’t respond Flash slammed Peter’s locker close, ending with a loud band that caught the attention of other students in the halls “You’re nothing but a scrawny,nerdy little liar Parker.” The halls got quite, Liz and Ned watching from a distant. 

“I said they’re gonna be there...” Peter said in a cold voice. He didn’t even know he was capable of making his voice sound so menacing.

Flash laughed turning out to the halls “The great Peter Parker everyone! Says the avengers are gonna be at homecoming tonight!” Mockingly clapping his hands walking off with his usual posse behind him.

The bell rang, symbolizing it was time for 3rd period. Ned came up to Peter as they started to walk to English “I thought you were bluffing about the Avengers actually showing up, so it’s really true?”

Peter nodded “Yeah it is” He was feeling quite cocky lately at his skills when it came to persuading and negotiation. This was gonna be a piece of cake, they were bound to say yes.

 

”No”said the billionaire who was enjoying a nice cup of coffee looking over local events on a StarkPad.

“Aw c’mon!” Peter plopped his back on one of the couches in the communal area in the Avengers tower. He called all the Avengers in for a meeting, saying it was urgent. Looking around none of them were paying attention, Sam and Clint were playing a video game, Nat was on Steve’s lap engaging in PDA, Thor inhaling the re-stocked poptarts and Bruce was quietly reading. “Why not?”

”Look Pete it’s not like we don’t care about your social status in school, we really do but being seen at a high school dance is just really embarrassing and seems a little kiddish for us”Tony tried to reason.

”But I already promised in front of the whole school that all of you would be there. If you guys don’t show up I’ll never be able to show my face in that school again” God Tony felt like he was a father who was talking to his son, the other Avengers felt sorry for the kid.

”Look kid I’m sorry but we’re Avengers not babysitters, I’m sure they have some back up teachers and parents who are more than willing look after you guys” Peter sat back up on the couch sadly, his hair ruffled and clothed wrinkled. It put a twinge in all of their hearts to see him so sad but this had to fall under some form of discipline right? Don’t make promises you can’t keep, ask before you do something. It was 3:45p.m the dance started at 8:00p.m. “Why don’t you take a small nap and then start getting ready for homecoming” Peter got up from the couch grumpily, mumbling something about unfairness and hit Tony with a pillow on his way out “That was really childish!” He called out to him as the elevator doors closed.

”You know Tony” Natasha started gaining the attention of the genius. This must’ve been really important. Natasha never uses Tony’s first name unless it was something extremely worth hearing. Bruce stopped reading his book, Thor stopped eating, Steve stopped kissing her neck, Sam and Clint paused the game “It would be really beneficial to your company and to us if we were to make an appearance and chaperone Peter’s homecoming dance”

”You’re the last person I expected to hear that from Natalie, being around a bunch of testosterone filled male teenagers doesn’t really sound like your type of Thursday night” Tony couldn’t have been more right. Natasha really hated the times she had to go to Peter’s school. It was like those boys didn’t get enough pleasure from masturbating, but it was worth it the end seeing Peter’s smile, he’s really grown on her.

”No not at all but think of how much points you’d get from the papers ‘Billionaire Tony Stark makes a grand appearance with fellow Avengers at local High School in Queens’” Steve looked at his girlfriend, she was really something else. He’d never thought of anything like that could happen but by the way she was dishing it out, all of it sounded possible. Based off the look on Tony’s face he was thinking the exact same thing. 

”Maybe you do have point...i’d get asked to be on interviews about the decision, charity bankers would start to open up, people would start to see how much of a nice guy I am and start supporting my business now more than ever” It was no surprise that the key to Tony’s heart was through his ego.

”Don’t forget about the part where you’d be saving a 15 year old kid from embarrassment” So that was her game all along. Tony was to occupied to see it at the moment, calling up his publicist telling him about what the avengers were about to do, but the others were siked about her plan. They never even been to a homecoming due to the fact that none of them had normal lives. 

“Who would’ve thought that the Black Widow would be the one to persuade Tony Stark into saving Peter Parker from embarrassment” Steve said into her neck.

”Shut Up” Natasha smiled as she brought Steve’s face to hers and kissed him.


	6. Homecoming (part 2)

Tony set down his cellphone, recently getting off the phone with the school’s principal, and Stark industries Board Of Directions. The whole event was clear for action “Ok then Avengers, looks like we’ll be experiencing a high school homecoming after all, Jarvis what’s Peter up to, I’d make a fashionably late appearance just to teach him a little lesson”

 _“Mr.Parker is sleeping sir, he’s not heard a thing_ ”

“Good, ok so we’ve got 5 hours until our dance starts”

Clint dropped the controller on the floor rushing to the elevator “5 hours! I haven’t even begun on my hair yet! Oh gosh what am I gonna wear!” More vocal worries started to drain out as the elevator doors closed and took Clint to his floor.

 

 

Despite only having 4 hours and 15 minutes left to get ready, which in some cases is not enough time for most people, Steve and Natasha decided to waste time a different way. It’s not like they had anything to worry about, they always looked good and camera ready. Hell they could show up to the dance in nothing but casual clothing and still look great.

Steve hands rested on Natasha rear-end as she laid atop of him. The 2 exchanged sloppy, intimate tongue kisses with each other. This time could he spent doing something else but why do something else when they can do each other.

Steve groaned when Natasha grinded her hips into his, sliding against his erection.

“How much time do we have?” He asked when her lips glided from his mouth to his jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin, his hands pressing more against her ass.

“Enough time to do something else before we should start getting ready” she replied, he could just about hear her smirking when her hand a move into the outline of his boxer briefs.

“Good” Steve flipped their positions Natasha leg wrapped around his waist.

 

 

Peter’s eyes blinked open, looking over at the clock next to his bed. He growled grumpily when he saw the time that said 6:00p.m. Just 2 more hours until his inevitable public demise. 120 minutes before he becomes the school’s biggest laughing. The only bright side to this was that he was only a sophomore. So this should all blow over by the time he’s a graduating senior, hopefully by then his persuasion skills will’ve gotten better and he could talk his way into getting the Avengers to speak at his graduation. Peter yawned, stretching his tense body, throwing a towel over his shoulder

“Hey Jarvis, did Mr.Stark get the my tux yet?”

“ _Yes sir, would you like me to send it up?”_

“Yeah thanks” Oh well, if he was going to get humiliated tonight then he’d do it in style. The elevator door dinged open revealing an expensive looking suit. Peter eyes lit up at the sight of it. It was a custom made, formal wine color tuxedo, black silk shirt underneath and a soft white bow tie at the top. Maybe he’d just blend in as someone else, although that would make his whole ‘No Avengers at homecoming’ thing even worse since then he would be a no show as well.

 

 

Steve cursed under his breath at the bow tie he was trying to tie around his neck. He hated these things, he preferred ties but he wanted to try something new since this was the first event that he and Nat would part take together as dates. The thought was still silly in his head, their first social event as an official couple would be at a high school dance.

“Shit..”Steve growled at the wild bow tie, it’s like this thing has a mind of its own or something.

“Need some help soldier?” Natasha strutted towards him. The whole room felt as if it was burning to Steve, was he beginning to sweat? She looked gorgeous in her halter high slit,backless,black maxi dress. Steve gulped and dumbly nodded. Natasha did not shy away from showing her amusement at his actions, taking the parts to the bow tie and expertly tying it. When she was done her hands were still placed on his chest, holding the lapels of his Calvin Klein, black tuxedo. She was a sucker for a tall handsome man in a suit, specifically Steve. His hands on either sides of her waist, just barely touching the exposed skin on her upper thighs, both faces leaning until their lips firmly touched.

 

 

Peter stepped through the doors of the school’s gymnasium, a lot of eyes were on him. He didn’t know whether it was because of what he was wearing or because they were expecting the Avengers to be right behind him, there were some whispers and flirty hellos from some of the girls so he took that as a good sign.

Ned approached Peter with two cups of punch in his hands, giving him one “Woah you look so cool!”.

Peter accepted the drink fisting bumping his best friend “Thanks man, so do you”. Liz and Michelle also came up to them, Liz having to forcefully pull Michelle’s arm.

Liv’s face showed an utterly impressive look “Wow you guys look really dashing, right Michelle”

“I’m literally getting wet by the sight” she said in a sarcastic tone.

Liz nudged her in the side “So Peter, are the Avengers really coming or was Flash just being a jerk”

This is exactly what Peter was trying to avoid, getting stuck in dead end questions that he new whichever lie he told would only lead him to embarrassment. Instead of giving a verbal response, Peter took a sip of drink and nodded looking away from the conversation, when he heard the screeching of the microphone and heard Flash’s voice. “Yo Yo Yo! How’s everyone doing tonight!” The crowd cheered and clapped theirs. “That’s amazing that really is so has anyone seen the Avengers here tonight lately?” They looked around and murmured a bunch of “No’s”. Peter could feel the heat of the humiliation crawling up his face, this was the worst. Why did he have to make a big announcement that the Avengers were coming.

“Wow nice going Penis Parker! Looks like you lied to the whole school! No wonder you came alone”

 

“He’s not alone” the spotlight was suddenly on the Black Widow who walked through the gym doors, hands wrapped around Captain America’s perked arm. Behind them was Sam and Clint , then Thor and Bruce, finally Tony Stark doing his infamous two deuces signs as he stepped onto the stage with the rest of his teammates. The crowd of teens roaring in cheers, boys screaming marriage requests to Natasha.

“Thanks for the introduction kid” Tony shooed Flash off the stage, the boy was too busy looking at Black Widow’s dress that he awkwardly stumbled back and hit the punch bowl, causing the whole thing to fall on him. Tony pulled the mic up so it was at a better height “Anyways thank you for everyone that came out tonight, please give a round of applause for one of you homecoming king’s nominee and the person who got us to come here tonight Peter Parker!”everyone in the entire gym clapped. Alright Peter might’ve bragged about his persuasion skills but he was definitely not the person who convinced them to come tonight.

He looked at Natasha and mouthed “You did this?” Natasha smirked and winked in his direction, any male student who saw the action, which may have been all of them because they really couldn’t take their eyes off her, knees went weak. Peter smiled as Tony ended his speech and Natasha came to him, her hands still around Cap’s arms.

“You really didn’t have to do this” Peter said sincerely. Ned’s jaw dropped, Black Widow was standing like really close to him for the 5th time in the past 2 months, and Captain America was with her, and he seen the Avengers! Scratch that, this was the best day of his life. Steve was really fascinated on the affect his girlfriend had on young men

“What can I say, you’re turning me into a big softy Parker” Liz and Michelle were hypnotized by the woman’s voice,features,everything, seeing her from afar was bearable enough but when she was within 1 foot of them, that was a different story. She leaned to Pete’s face and gave him a kiss of the cheek. When she pulled back, he whispered in her ear. Natasha sighed but nonetheless compromised with Peter’s wishes, leaning into Ned’s face and giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. Steve and Natasha left to go to the side of the gym walls to watch over everything along with the rest of the Avengers. Michelle waved a hand in front of Ned’s frozen body.

“Seeing you in mommy mode is one of my favorite things to watch Romanoff” Steve held Nat by the waist.

“I’m glad to hear that Rogers” she gave Steve a peck on the lips “Because I’m pregnant” she whispered on his lips.


End file.
